Ever increasing computational power allows complex calculations to be tackled with increased efficiency in less time. For example, robust computer systems can execute applications to simulate objects such as fictional characters and even realistic-looking human forms. To visually present such seemingly realistic characters, a significant amount of detail may be included in the simulated objects (e.g., fine wrinkles in the corner of a character's eye). However, even with increased computational power, a considerable amount of time may be needed to produce such levels of detail for simulating objects. Further, some projects may call for multiple characters (e.g., a motion picture that only includes animated characters) and possibly increase production time by multiple folds.